(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lithium air battery, and more particularly, to a lithium air battery that is capable of continuously receiving an electrolyte from the outside.
(b) Background Art
Currently, due to the depletion of fossil fuels, environmental pollution, and global warming, new renewable energy has been developed, but remarkable results have not been achieved. Accordingly, an interest in an energy storage technique, particularly, in a battery field, has increased.
As a result, in lithium ion batteries, recently, metal-air batteries, particularly, lithium air batteries have been actively developed. The lithium air battery is a battery system which uses lithium as a negative electrode and oxygen in air as an active material in a positive electrode (air electrode). In the negative electrode, oxidation and reduction reaction of lithium occurs and in the positive electrode, oxidation and reduction reaction of oxygen flowing from the outside occurs.
Further, the lithium air battery uses oxygen which may be unlimitedly received from the air as the active material. Accordingly, theoretically, the high energy density may be obtained. The theoretical energy density of the lithium air battery is calculated as about 3,200 Wh/kg and about 10 times higher than the lithium ion battery. Further, since the oxygen is used as the active material, there is an advantage in that the lithium air battery is eco-friendly. However, in the lithium air battery, since circulation of the air (oxygen) is a required condition, charge and discharge proceed, and thus, there is a problem in that the liquid electrolyte is volatilized.
As a result, a system of the related art provides a lithium air battery capable of minimizing the depletion of an electrolyte by coating a polyvinylidene fluoride-hexafluoropropylene copolymer on the surface of the separation membrane. However, the lithium air battery is used to improve a soaking property of the electrolyte of the separation membrane, and thus, it is not a fundamental solution.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may include information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.